Sadistic Lover
by TicTacStory
Summary: Kira is caught.  Light is held in a empty light room while the higher ups decide his punishment, however, L has a little punishment for Kira of his own.  Me bored Not good, went a bit crackers, also, Matt Mello and Near are in it. One-shot.


_**A/N its midnight and im bored, a stupid little one-shot born under my bored-ness. I feel like writing some yaoi a the moment, its probably going to be a bit hard, soo yeah. be warned. also, my deepest apolagies for L`s OOC`ness.**_

_**Main characters-L and Light**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**_

_clack! click! click! clack!_

Camera flashes everywhere.

_clack!click!click!_

The biggest news the world has known.

_Chack! chack! clack! click!_

People were crying and throwed stones towards them who didnt side with "god".

_click clack clack!_

coming out of the Yellow Box Warehouse.

_click clack click!_

People taking pictures, doing their jobs, hating the people who came out of the warehouse.

_Click clcik clack!_

Just that faithfull day, 14th of December.

_Clack! Click! Tock!_

Kira was caught.

-5 days later, Christmas day-

"It has been four days since the chief commit suicide" Matsuda stared at the ceiling, shocked by the results, the detective known as L was right all this time, Light Yagami was Kira. He,Ide, Mogi and Aizawa witnessed it, actually, it was Matsuda who eventually shot the murderer out of despair and weakness.

The room let out a sigh, L was the first to speak.

"Yes, it was to be expected, however, we will not let his death be in vain, and remember, the Yagami household still think that Soichiro Yagami and Light Yagami died in a noble sacrifice against Kira" he stood up from his chair and landed with both feet on the cold floor, the floor was cold and hard, as if to keep everyone away, just like L felt when he caught Light red handed, the bittersweet taste he felt when he reached the point of having a gun aiming against him, the sour aftertaste when the murdered went bersek and started talking crap about being the "god" of this world, L shouldnt be surprised.

All along, even before that period when he shoved his tongue down his troath and did other pleasing stuff to the teen, he knew that Light was Kira. The mass murderer and the best detective in the world could never be together.

That was all it was.

Matsuda stood up and spoke "I cant help but feel bad for Light, I mean, im shure if Ryuk didnt drop his death note, Light would`ve worked with us, fighting against that what he has become, evil." he shook his head "Soo sad".

"Well, its quite odd hearing you say something with wise" said Ide.

Aizawa chuckled "You got that right".

"No, even if the Death Note wouldnt exist, a person who`s ideals are that killing off criminals will make this world a better place, than that person and I would never be able to work together." The detective bit on his thumbnail and observed the room thoughtfully.

"Anyhow, the Kira case is over, the only thing thats left is the decision of the higher ups..."

"He might get..." Matsuda started.

"The death penalty" L suggested. "Without a doubt."

The men in the room looked at eachother and shook their heads, Mello, who was there at the moment;to witness the fatal faith of the bastard known as Kira, gracefully took a bite of his chocolate.

"That bastard should be considered lucky if he doesnt rot in hell" He looked over to Near, who was lying down on the floor playing with his action obviously didnt know what was going on, or maybe he did? weird kid.

After observing the big headed twit for a while (in astonishment that a 18 year old actually liked playing superhero with his dolls) he moved his gaze to Matt, who had both legs located on the table with cigarette in his mouth and looked bored.

"And whats gonna happen with that cute japanese girl, whats her name? Misa, that was it, she`s the second Kira isnt she? it would be a shame to waste that pretty face,I could come up with thousands of ways how to make better use of her, and I dont just mean rude stuff." he moved his hair a little soo it wouldnt be in his eyes,his blonde friend looked at him weirdly and let out a little grin, when Matsuda looked at Matt with a disaproving face, he laughed, taking another bite of his timeless chocolate bar.

"Arent you keen of her" Near said softly, to the surprise of the people in the room "For someone who doesnt seem to care about anything or anyone, except games..."

"...And Mello." he finished cockily, he smiled and continued playing with his figures.

"What was that?" Mello was ready to bring out his gun, but he had no time, Matsuda inmediatly stopped the arguement, over the past 6 months, when the Wammy Boys (Well, more like L and Near, Mello and Matt decided to go badass and chased after Kira on their own, that must be the reason why Near implies their gay, or something like that anyway.) and him worked together, it was obvious that the chocolate lover and the toy lover didnt get all. (Unless you see nearly shooting eachother, shouting at eachother, and whamming eachother against the wall as`getting along` than then again, that doesnt seem too different than L and Light.)

"Errr who wants cake?" Matsuda interrupted pathetically, he looked desperatelly at L ,the sugar loving detective who could never say no to cake, even less if it was chocolate cake. WITH strawberries, that is.

However, he was disapointed as L walked out of the room "I`l eat later".

"Huh" the Task Force exchanged confused glances.

"Heh" The Wammy boys snickered.

"I swear, that guy is going to die of diabetes someday" Aizawa said, giving the cake a dissaproving look.

"Shut up afroman" Mello spat.

"What did you call me?"

"Knock it off you little kids, isnt it past bedtime for you?" said Matt behind his DS screen, he cursed at the machine after some Italian voice squealed "Its me MARIOOO".

"Cursing at the screen is something only kids would do" Near acknowleaged.

"You have no room to talk Near, im surprised you arent playing with those barbies you used to have..."

"What the-" Near looked red.

"They should go to relasionship therapy" Ide whispered to Mogi, he nodded and laughed at the sight of Matsuda trying to calm the Wammy Boys down.

They looked at eachother and continued with their addictions. (Well, Near seemed to be playing some game where a mexican cowboy has a death note, and a clown who is gay with a cross dresser working in the circus, but got eaten by a tiger named "Margarita", and is suffering depression soo decides to kill everyone who ever enters that circus, in the end he ends up going pshyco and teams up with the cowboy, finally he goes gay with the cowboy and destroy whole Englands cause its "unclean" but ends up dead cause a certain chocolate lover and a certain badass gamer come and destroy them with their badass laser eyes, yeah. Mello was just eating his chocolate with the grace he has including the dramatic "clack" at every bite, and Matt was being Matt and was peacefully playing Mario Karts).

L opened the door to the cold room, it had no surveillance cameras.

It was a large,cold, completly white and furniture-free room and in the center of that large room was Light Yagami, and painfully, Kira.

"Dont you look pathetic" Said L as he shut the door behind him, he was right, there was nothing left of the confident murderer and the cocky teen, as if those personalities vanished.

Light was sitting down, wearing the same black jeans and shirt from the last time he was under surveillance, he had blindfolds covering his eyes, the metal chains holding his hands and feet together, and an electric wristband around, quite obviously, his wrist. The wristband served as a emergency decoy, if the murderer escaped, they could easily locate his whereabouts, and take him down with a barely-ilegal-electric-shock that could kill him within seconds, the wristbands just pass the law in Japan, but they accepted it in England for this rare ocasion, it IS Kira after all.

"Shut UP L!" Light shouted, under those circumstances, no person would be able to stay sane.

"Light Yagami...Kira... aint it a pity that Mikami turned against you?" He snickered and bent down to check on the mass murderer.

He loved teasing Light, even now, when he was crushed under his feet, destroyed, embarrased, lying pathetically waiting for his judgement.

He walked closer to his one-time friend, and sworn enemy.

"Damn you Ryuzaki! I am righteous THIS IS A MISTAKE DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU-"

"Whats with the screaming Light-Kun? it isnt like you is it now?" The detective lift the teen`s head a little higher, and smiled, he sat down in his infamous position.

"Its Christmas today, the birth of god, aint it ironic?" he ran his thumb trough Light`s lips, lips that spread judgement on the wicked.

"You and I could have done soo much together, too bad." he closed his face towards the blindfolded teen.

"Ryuzaki you-!"Light moved his hands that he could break free and beat the living daylight out of the detective.

Unfortunately for him, the chains were tigther than ever, and he gave up when L`s lips shockingly touched his, his muscles relaxed, however shaking.

"I what? Light-Kun..." The detective penetrated his tongue in Light`s mouth, pushing him more on the floor, taking the piss out of the teen, frustration.

"Light-Kun, maybe if you say please I could let you go..." He teased, unzipping the teen`s trousers, Light`s frustration getting higher with every touch.

"..or are you to proud to plead?" he moved his body up to Light`s and licked his neck as a vampire ready to suck his blood.

"Fuck you Ryuzaki, I am GOD, leave me, let me go, let me rule,spread judgment, I Only I can do it, I am god heehaa ha ha HAH MUAHAHAHA" He laughed evily and threw his head back, just avoiding L`s bite.

L moved his head towards the teen again.

"Dont you like me touching you? im sure just a few weeks ago you were all over me doing the same thing, screaming like a pathetic little whore..." His hands slid under Light`s shirt making gentle touches, he roughly kissed Light on the lips, and other parts of Light, that is.

"Killing is a sin, sinners go to hell, are you ready to leave for hell? maybe I should give you a little bit of heaven before you leave, you cant help it that you turned berserk and power obsessed, I actually feel sorry for you" And without waiting for a response, he took off Light`s blindfolds, Light had to get used off the Light and looked at him disgustingly.

"You are no god Light Yagami, you are nothing but a pshycotic killer, destined to die crushed under your enemies feet, is that what you want, Light-Kun?" he moved the teens body closer.

"If someone here is going to rot in hell its you" Light said, surprisingly calm, its not like a completely hot and sexy detective was all over him or anything.

"And why is that?" L asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"YOU DEFY GOD, I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL HEHEHEHE HAAA HAEEHEHE HAAAH AH" The bonkers teen yelled,loosing his calmed ardour, he was shaking his head roughly, and, surprisingly, pushed his head forwards and kissed the detective back.

"Heh, I wouldt call the way you lost very god like, but whatever pleases you best" he continued.

"This is not FAIR!" Light moaned, and ounce again laughed evily.

_Scary._

"Look at you, you whine like a little child,im not the sinner who needs to get punished am I now? Kira." at the word "Kira" Light gulped, the detective grabbed him, causing Light a pleasureable pain.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair Kira_" L saing as he passed his index finger across Light`s face, stopping at his lips, after a while he put the finger in his mouth, and rested his head on Light`s chest.

"Ryuzaki, I should`ve made the eye deal and kill you already" He grunted, and with a bit of strenght, he managed to kick Ryuzaki in the knee. And ounce again laughed as if he had just been told that he won the lottery.

"Yes, you should have, now London Bridge is falling down thanks to you" He said pointlessly.A nd finally caused Light the pain he wanted, when Light was confused by his pointless remark.

"I turn you on dont I?" He smiled.

"Fuck you"

"Check Mate"

"heeehaa Hehehe HAAHAHAHA GÑA GÑA HAHAHA"

Right that moment, Ryuzaki`s phone rang, he let go and slid his hands out of the teens trousers, he picked up the phone. "Yes, mhm, okay, its settled."

"Light Yagami, your judgment is sealed." He saw the teens eyes grow wide, he ounce again started kicking and moaning, babbling someting about being god, about a new world, all that bullcrap that makes you wonder what type of shows he watches as a kid, but then, the teen fell silent, and just for a second, the look in his eyes, the look of...

Regret.

"Light...are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"True, say, Light, I was meant to ask, do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Being Kira"

-Silence-

"No"

"Why?"

"Beacause, you fucking moron, no matter how you look at it, I served the world, America went on his knees for me, everyone suported me except those idiotic little succesors of yours, criminal rate decreased a 70 percent, and wars halted, without me, without me all this would be as rotten as it was before, you and those twats who cant even get along were my only enemy, a disgrace to god, enemies of a new era, enemy of god-"

However, L didnt feel like listening to Lights dramtic speech "That settles it, lets go." He stood up.

"Damn you...Ryuzaki... I would`ve wanted to stay with you, being God of the new world, yet you defy true justice, is this what you are about? you are nothing better than me, protecting the wicked, your crazy...truly crazy Ryuzaki, yet, yet I-"

L nodded understandingly ."Me too."

L grabbed Light from his shirt, and kissed him gently on the lips, just two seconds later he let him fall hard on the cold floor, just like Light let L fall when he regained his memories again.

The guards entered the room and took the culprit with them to his death.

"Goodbye Light-Kun, may you find peace."

_**A/N Well wasnt that stupid. I loved writing the Wammy Boys convo omg.**_

_**Anyhow please review PLEASE x3 x3 **_


End file.
